La Venganza de Tiramar
Trasfondo: Tras la destrucción de Theramore, grupos de piratas de los Mares del Sur se han ido asentando paulatinamente en la Costa de Oro de Kalimdor, aprovechándose de la ausencia de las fuerzas navales de la Alianza. Reforzando sus posiciones en las Mil Agujas y Tanaris, los criminales del mar han sido uno de los beneficiados indirectos de la guerra civil de la Horda y de otros grandes conflictos mundiales en los que han pasado desapercibidos. A cada día que pasa, la concentración de la piratería en el sureste de Kalimdor es mayor. Los comerciantes Bonvapor escuchan con temor los informes de sus trabajadores sobre asaltos por mar y tierra por parte de los delinquentes que impiden prosperar el negocio. Humildes pescadores, campesinos, y buscavidas tienen que huir y abandonar sus tierras por la expansión de los bucaneros, que rapiñan todo lo que encuentran como una bandada de buitres. ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que buscan los piratas concentrándose allí? Según los rumores que se intercambian entre susurros en las tabernas de mala reputación de Trinquete, Bahía del Botín y la Isla del Saqueo, los Velasangre estarían preparando un golpe maestro para forjar una auténtica "nación pirata". El Duque Falrevere, apoyado por varios de los más crueles, sanguinarios, y temidos de los capitanes de los Mares del Sur, habría ordenado a sus hombres apoderarse del sureste de Kalimdor para impedir que ni la Horda ni la Alianza volviesen jamás a prosperar allí. Para complicar aún más las cosas, se decía que un corsario renegado llamado Jonathan Drake se había hecho con la legendaria Perla de Azjatar, un artefacto de los naga que permitía controlar tempestades y mareas a placer. Con todo aquello, los Velasangre esperaban no solamente adueñarse de las rutas comerciales más importantes del sur, sino que buscaban expandir su reinado de terror mientras que Horda y Alianza se distraían en conflictos por mundos desconocidos. Mientras el plan de los caballeros del mar prosperaba, un veterano cazador de piratas llamado Aramys Velafuerte se enteró de las intenciones de los Velasangre, y partió a la isla de La Hidra (uno de los tantos objetivos de los piratas para dominar los Mares del Sur) para dar la voz de alerta a la Gobernadora General Jesabela Rocarena. Como consecuencia del aviso, la Ciudad de Tiramar empezó a reforzar sus capacidades defensivas y a construir uno de los buques de guerra más grandes que la Alianza había visto desde los tiempos del Almirante Daelin Valiente: El Venganza de Tiramar. Sin embargo, dado que el conflicto afectaba más allá de aquella ínsula de los Mares Océanos; la Gobernadora General, acompañada por varios de sus hombres de confianza decidieron partir al Reino de Ventormenta para poner dar a conocer a la Armada de la Alianza y al Rey Wrinn lo que estaba ocurriendo en los confines de Azeroth y de este modo, conseguir apoyos para poner fin a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Objetivos y duración: El principal objetivo de esta campaña es poner fin al intento de los Velasangre de apoderarse del sureste de Kalimdor. Para ello, será necesario derrotarles en su propio terreno. La duración de esta campaña de rol será aproximadamente de dos meses o más si hay descansos entre medio. Campaña con final abierto: Esta serie de eventos no tiene un final determinado. Las acciones de los jugadores y los resultados en cada uno de los eventos decidirá cómo finaliza la trama. ¿Conseguiremos vencer a los piratas? ¿Será la isla de La Hidra finalmente ocupada por los Velasangre y destruirán todo aquello que se había recuperado en este último año? Dado que no es estrictamente necesario matar a los personajes de los jugadores, sí es posible que las situaciones en las que ellos se encuentren sea tan peligrosa que la muerte sea un elemento a tener muy en cuenta. Participación y requisitos: ¿Con qué personajes puedo participar? Los personajes ideales en este caso son especialmente marinos de la Armada, militares, comerciantes que nos proporcionen suministros, sanadores y trabajadores (albañiles, carpinteros y otros). Puesto que también habrá un toque mágico relacionado con los nagas, son bienvenidos magos y expertos sobre esta especie. No hay restricciones de raza. Hay que considerar que parte de los combates tendrán lugar sobre barcos, por lo que hay que cuidar el equipo bélico que se emplea. Sobre la cubierta de un navío, hay poco espacio para maniobrar, por lo que los caballeros más acostumbrados a dar mandoblazos tendrían que adaptar su estilo de combate. Del mismo modo, un hechicero tendría que moderar en mucho los conjuros que practica para no atraer a los nagas de las profundidades o quemar los barcos con hechizos ígneos. Por otra parte, estaremos en un ambiente en el que piratas, hombres de mar y marineros son muy supersticiosos. Por lo que la presencia de algunas clases como caballeros de la Muerte o brujos está muy mal vista y se desaconseja su participación a menos que cuenten con algún permiso especial. ¿Puedo participar siendo de la Horda? Si hay varios personajes de la Horda que tengan interés en participar se podría crear algunos eventos alternativos para esta facción. No obstante, debido a las dificultades técnicas que supone hacer eventos conjuntos entre las dos facciones, no se podrá incorporar a personajes de la Horda y de la Alianza al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si soy neutral? Mientras que tu personaje esté offrol por razones técnicas en la facción de la Alianza y no tenga delitos o esté enemistada con esta, podrías participar. Soy un pirata, ¿podría participar como enemigo? Los enemigos que emplearemos serán todos NPCs no controlados por otros jugadores. Sin embargo, si alguna persona tiene un personaje pirata y quiere formar parte de nuestros enemigos puede hacerlo siempre y cuando acepte la normativa y la historia que se está dando para la piratería en esta trama. Del mismo modo, se tendrá que consultar con la organización. Tomamos estas medidas para que la hoja de ruta de la campaña quede clara y no se desvíe más de lo debido (si bien el final es abierto). Escenarios: * Isla de La Hidra * Ciudad de Ventormenta * Tuercespina * Los Baldíos * Mil Agujas * Tanaris * Vash'jir Fichas de Barcos: Tipo: Buque de Guerra - El Venganza de Tiramar Casco /Vidas: 10 Potencia de ataque: +6 Bonus de defensa: +4 Morteros: /dados 5: 3 y 4 aciertan. Si aciertan quitan 2 vidas de golpe. Si acierta con un 5 quita 4 vidas de golpe. Sólo se puede usar una vez en batalla. Bonus de velocidad: 0 Tipo: Fragata Casco/ Vidas: +8 Potencia de ataque +4 Defensa: +2 Morteros: /dados 4 y 5 aciertan. Quitan 2 vidas de golpe. Si acierta con un 5 quita 3 vidas de golpe. Sólo se usa una vez en batalla. Bonus de velocidad: +1 Tipo: Bergantín Casco/ Vidas: +6 Potencia de ataque: +3 Defensa: +2 Mortero: /dados 5: Sólo acierta quitando dos vidas si saca un 5. Bonus de velocidad: +2 Tipo: Balandro Casco/ Vidas: +4 Potencia de ataque: +1 Defensa: +1 No tiene morteros. Bonus de velocidad: +3 Sistema de dados: Con la intención de que el sistema sea muy sencillo de usar, he simplificado todo lo que he podido los atributos a repartir. Considero que es importante que el nivel de experiencia (onrol) de nuestro personaje tenga su peso durante las batallas, por lo tanto, cada pj tendrá hasta 6 puntos a repartir entre ataque y defensa según su nivel. Los participantes pueden elegir libremente en qué nivel se encuentra el personaje con el que participarán. Por ello, os pido por favor que seáis sensatos y sinceros con vosotros mismos respecto a las aptitudes que tiene vuestro muñeco según su historia, edad, experiencia y aprendizaje. Si veo que hay algún caso muy escandaloso, como un mago humano de 16 años que se ha puesto en nivel Maestro, tendré que corregirlo y darle un atributo más coherente con su nivel. En cambio, sí consideraría a un draenei o un altonato con miles de años de vida y gran talento mágico el rango de Maestro. Acabada esta aclaración, los niveles funcionaría de la siguiente forma: - Aprendiz/Novato = No tendrá puntos para repartir y harán ataques normales a dados 20. Tiene 2 vidas. - Iniciado/Regular = Se trata del clásico soldado raso que ha cumplido con el entrenameinto más básico y tendrá 1 punto para repartir, o bien en ataque o en defensa. Sumará +1 en la tirada a dados 20 según lo que haya elegido. Tiene 3 vidas. - Curtido en el combate = El personaje curtido en combate está por encima del soldado regular, y tiene 2 puntos que repartir. De esta manera, puede si quiere destinar un punto a ataque y otro a defensa, o bien sumar +2 en ataque o +2 en defensa al tirar dados 20. Tiene 3 vidas. - Veterano = Nos encontramos por fin a un veterano. A pesar de que sus habilidades aún no hayan llegado a una gran experiencia, sí dispone de un amplio repertorio que lo ubica muy por encima de un novato, contando con una significativa ventaja. En este rango, el personaje tiene 4 puntos a distribuir como quiera. Tiene 4 vidas. - Experto = El experto es un personaje con muchos años de experiencia su profesión y que controla la técnica del combate como pocos. Cuenta con 5 puntos para repartir a placer entre ataque y defensa. Tiene 5 vidas. - Maestro = Los maestros son difíciles de encontrar. Su participación en la batalla, tanto con armas de fuego, blancas o hechizos mágicos está muy por encima de la gran mayoría de los combatientes. Confrontarlos en un combate individual es muy temerario, pues su gran experiencia se sobrepone a la veteranía del soldado y destruye sin demasiados problemas a un novato. Tiene 6 vidas. Los atributos que hayáis elegido tendrán que aparecer en vuestro estado de TotalRp de la siguiente manera: Nivel: Experto (5 puntos - 5 vidas) +3 ataque +2 defensa. Inicio de la trama: La cadena de eventos empezará el miércoles 6 de mayo a las 22:15 horas aproximadamente. Tendrá inicio en la Ciudad de Ventormenta, donde llegará al puerto la delegación de la Hidra para poner sobre aviso a la Alianza sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Kalimdor. Durante la semana del 6 al 13 de mayo permaneceremos en el Reino de Ventormenta buscando apoyos en personajes, hermandades y facciones del lugar para la campaña. Introducción (Relato): Un hombre atravesaba a toda prisa el puerto. Calzado con botas altas de cuero negro y con un sombrero marrón de ala ancha, hacía rechinar la madera del muelle con su paso enérgico a la vez respondía con un breve ademán al saludo de uno de los guardias. Aramys Velafuerte alzó la mirada cuando llegó a la Plaza del Mercado, donde a primera hora de la mañana los mercaderes abrían sus puestos y se afanaban en dejar a la vista sus productos, relucientes bajo la luz del sol. Deteniéndose un momento para degustar el olor a caña fresca, café, y a frutas tropicales, observó de pasada al pescadero mientras limpiaba el género, y a su parienta, la cual ajustaba el tablón de los precios de manera distraída. Cuando retomó el camino, dejó sus pensamientos volar mientras sus pasos resonaban por el adoquinado de la calle principal que subía por una suave colina hacia el castillo de Tiramar, el cual presentaba la clásica arquitectura tirasiana con dos torreones, un bastión, y el tejado con tejas tintadas de verde. Mientras subía la pendiente se detuvo ante el padre Jerónimo, un hombre anciano de estatura media, cuerpo esbelto y que presentaba una espesa barba cana, fruto de su avanzada edad. Se trataba de uno de los pocos religiosos que la Iglesia de la Luz Sagrada había enviado a la isla de La Hidra para mantener la fe de los colonos y evangelizar a una extraña raza nativa del lugar. - Ah, Aramys. No os había visto. - Le saludó el sacerdote cordialmente, mientras juntaba las dos manos, las cuales apenas permanecían a la vista al estar cubiertas por las anchas mangas de su hábito marrón. - ¿Vais al castillo? - Sí, padre. Tengo que hablar con la Gobernadora. - Dijo de forma escueta, a la vez que dirigía una mirada de soslayo a una pequeña criatura que permanecía medio metro por detrás del clérigo. - Veo que lleváis a Luisito con vos. ¿Cómo progresa? - Preguntó Aramys mientras sonreía a un pequeño pigmeo que vestía con un jubón de lino negro, al que acompañaba con una peculiar gorguera blanca. El estrafalario aspecto que mostraba, al igual que el nuevo nombre que había tomado (pues el suyo original era impronunciable para la mayoría), daban claras indicaciones de que aquel natural de la isla estaba en una avanzada fase de "civilización". - Muy bien. Vamos a visitar a sus amigos del Viejo Fuerte. - Contestó el clérigo. - Luisito ya se sabe a la perfección las Tres Virtudes, y se las va a explicar en su propio idioma a sus congéneres, ¿verdad, Luis? - El padre se giró para posar la mano en el hombro del peculiar nativo, de manera paternal. - Sí, pés. Ahora fe buena ha llegado y culto malo no es más. Es buena cosa que nosotros ahora adoremos Luz Sagrada. - Respondió el pigmeo en común con una sonrisa amplia mientras se atusaba con aire noble su melena de color marrón claro, casi de la misma tonalidad que la de la piel. - ¿El resto de los pigmeos avanzan tan rápido como él? - Preguntó Aramys frunciendo sus negras cejas tras escuchar la peculiar contestación. - Bueno, poco a poco. Ahora que se ha abierto la pulquería pueden trabajar más y disciplinarse. Espero que dentro de un tiempo todos estén tan adaptados como él. - El religioso miró con orgullo al pigmeo y le hizo un cabeceo, para que continuase. - No os retengo más entonces. Que la Luz os guarde y buena suerte con la Gobernadora. - Se despidió el padre Molina, mientras empezaba a caminar colina abajo con el nativo. Aramys volvió a sonreir ante semejante imagen y negó divertido con la cabeza antes de acercarse a los portones del castillo. Justo delante de la entrada al bastión principal se econtraban dos soldados de la alianza con sus perfectos uniformes de malla y cuero, algo más ligeros que los de sus homólogos de los Reinos del Este, pues estaban diseñados para que la soldada no muriese por un ataque de calor y tuviesen mejor movilidad por las junglas de la isla. Tanto el uno como el otro llevaban un tabardo de fondo verde con una ancla y un león dorado bordados. - Señor Velafuerte, buenos días. - El más joven de los guardias se apartó para dejar paso al visitante, quien le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. - Buenos días a ti también, Maurice. - El cazador de piratas se adentró dentro del edificio y se retiró el sombrero que llevaba encima, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera azabache, la cual azuzó un poco para adecentarse. Sin apenas detenerse más, esquivó la conversación de varios funcionarios de piel pálida y rostros adustos que iban de un lado a otro cargando con cajas o papeles. Parece que aquel día la Gobernadora tenía trabajo, aunque Aramys sabía que su prima siempre tenía tiempo para él, y más con la noticia que le tenía preparada. Remontando las escaleras que separaban el bastión de una de las torres donde la Gobernadora General tenía su despacho, Aramys reparó en la presencia de uno de los tapices que adornaban las paredes, que representaba la fundación de la Ciudad de Tiramar por don Rodrigo de Velasco, el descubridor de la isla. Sin dedicarle mucha atención al saber que se estaba demorando demasiado, continuó subiendo hasta que llegó a lo más alto, donde una puerta de madera recién barnizada y gruesa como un muro lo recibió como si fuese otro guardia más. Haciendo gala de su peculiar forma de aporrear la puerta, Aramys golpeó dos veces con los nudillos y dejó pasar un segundo para volver a repetir el gesto. - Un momento. - Dijo una voz desde el otro lado. Tras unos pasos el portón chirrió mientras se abría lentamente. Detrás de la puerta un hombre maduro con nariz aguileña y unos anteojos redondos algo sucios lo observaba mientras se recolocaba de forma vaga una peluca de rizos castaños. Se trataba de Pierre Dumac, el escribano de la Gobernación. - Señor Velafuerte... ¿Qué os trae por aquí...? - El funcionario miró de arriba a abajo al hombre joven, quien le dedicó una mirada profunda con sus ojos azules. - Me temo que tendréis que esperar, la señora Gob... - Sin poder acabar la frase, Pierre dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Aramys lo apartaba a un lado y entraba en la habitación sin autorización. - Gobernadora. - Dijo en forma de saludo el cazador de piratas, haciendo una reverencia formal. - Lamento la interrupción, pero tengo noticias. - La interpelada levantó la mirada de uno de los documentos que estaba escribiendo y se apartó un mechón de cabello negro mientras dedicaba una sentida sonrisa al inesperado visitante. - Primo, adelante. No hace falta que te dirijas así a mí. Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué noticias tienes? - Jesabela se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia el hombre para darle un corto abrazo fraternal. - Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Me acababan de subir un zumo de pomelo muy fresco y muy bueno. - Ya sabes que no bebo cuando estoy de servicio. - Respondió en broma Aramys, haciendo un ademán con la mano, a lo que su prima contestó con una mirada escéptica. - Bueno, aquella ocasión no cuenta. Tenía que probar el pulque. - Adujo él de nuevo. Jesabela dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó asiento de nuevo en su butacón de cuero. Tras remangarse la holgada camisa blanca que llevaba, y ponerse cómoda miró a su primo. - ¿Qué has descubierto, Aramys? - Le preguntó sin más preámbulos. - Está en Kalimdor. - Contestó de manera franca y misteriosa, sosteniendo la mirada de su pariente, quien parecía examinarle. - ¿Estás seguro? - Insitió ella, aún dubitativa, sabiendo a qué se refería con ese parco "está". - Del todo. Los capitanes de La Góndola de Arathi y del Susurro de Neptulon me lo largaron anoche. Los Velasangre están preparando algo gordo en el sur de Kalimdor. Desde que Theramore cayó y la Horda fue derrotada en la última guerra apenas hay "fuerzas del orden" que combatan a los piratas. Los Bonvapor poco pueden hacer ellos solos para detener el avance de esos perros. - Aramys se reclinó hacia delante y extrajo un mapa de unos de los pliegues de la casaca parda que llevaba, algo desgastada por su constante uso. - Mira, aquí. Desde Aparejo hasta la Costa de Oro se están organizando. No sólo hay Velasangre, sino que también hay otros pequeños señores de la piratería que se están reuniendo en la Isla de la Batalla. - ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? - Preguntó Jesabela, mientras seguía con la mirada las indicaciones de su primo. - Se rumorea que han conseguido un objeto. Algo mágico que les permite controlar el las mareas y las tempestades. - Aramys tomó la copa con el zumo de pomelo de la gobernadora y virtió algo de ron de la petaca que llevaba consigo. - Toma, lo vas a necesitar. Jesabela frunció los labios ante el gesto, pero tras un momento de reparo se decidió a tomar la copa y a dar un trago de aquel insólito cóctel. - ¿Un objeto mágico de qué tipo? - Preguntó la mujer tras saborear el líquido, con el rostro preocupado. Aramys sabía lo suficiente de su prima para saber que detestaba la magia en general, y que le tenía una especial fobia a la hechicería negra. - Mis informantes piensan que puede ser algo relacionado con los nagas. ¿Conoces la historia de la Perla de Azjatar? - El cazador de piratas se tomó la licencia de reclinarse y poner los pies sobre la mesa, mientras miraba hacia la ventana que quedaba justo detrás de la gobernadora, de manera enigmática. Su interlocutora negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a la espera de conocer el relato. - Verás. Azjatar era hace mucho tiempo una bellísima hechicera de la corte de la Reina Azshara, de los Altonato. Como sabrás, esos orejas largas acabaron por convertirse en los nagas de hoy en día... - Al grano, Aramys. - Le conminó Jesabela, apartando con su mano bronceada las botas del hombre de la mesa, para que no la ensuciase. - Ve a la parte que nos interesa. - La leyenda cuenta que cuando la hermosa elfa se vio transformada en semejante monstruosidad acuática, creó un objeto mágico en el cual desataba su ira. Una perla. Pero no una cualquiera, sino una que al usarla le permitía a su portadora manejar las mareas e invocar tempestades para que se abatiesen contra sus enemigos. Muchos dicen que el Danzante de la Muerte naufragó porque esta naga empleó la perla contra ellos cuando pasaban muy cerca de La Vorágine. - Siguió el hombre relatando sin perder la tonalidad misteriosa. - Lo que no se sabe muy bien, es cómo diablos alguien le quitó la perla a esa naga. Unos dicen que esa bruja se enamoró de uno de los náufragos víctima de sus conjuros, y que le devolvió a una costa segura con la perla como presente, para que siempre pudiese navegar por los mares sin ningún temor. - Leyendas de marineros. La mitad es mentira y la otra mitad probablemente tenga adornos. - Repuso Jesabela, ladeando la cabeza. - No te creerás de verdad que una naga se enamoró de un misterioso marinero y le dio ese artefacto como regalo. - No he dicho que sea así. Pero tanto si tienen la Perla de Azjatar como no estamos en un serio problema, pues "él" está con ellos, y seguro que tiene muchas ganas de vengarse por lo que le ocurrió aquí. - Aramys volvió a examinar el rostro de la gobernadora, que se endureció por sus palabras. - "Él"... Ese perro traidor de Jonathan Drake. Por poco entrega la isla a los Velasangre. ¿Crees que atacaría Tiramar si tuviese la oportuniad? - Preguntó ella aunque sabía sobradamente la respuesta para aquel interrogante. - Desde luego que sí, y como ya te he dicho, con la flota que se está reuniendo en Kalimdor, podrían atacar La Hidra y capturarla. - El hombre tomó la copa con el zumo de pomelo mezclado con ron y en esta ocasión bebió él un largo trago, hasta acabarse lo que quedaba. - Hay algo que deberías ver antes, ven. - Jesabela se puso en pie casi de un salto, y le hizo una seña con la mano a su primo para que lo acompañase, a la vez que cogía un sombrero negro con una pluma de faisán blanca adornándolo que colgaba de una percha. Cuando salieron fuera de la habitación, los dos primos subieron por una estrecha escalera de caracol hacia las almenas de la torre. Desde lo alto se podía observar una marea de bosque de selva que parecía ser detenido por una muralla de piedra junto a un grupo de casas altas, una vieja iglesia de estilo colonial, y un espigado torreón de reciente construcción que albergaba el Colegio de Instrucción y Letras. - Fíjate allí. - Jesabela extendió el brazo para apuntar hacia los astilleros, mientras se calaba el sombrero para protegerse de los fuertes rayos de sol. - ¿Qué están construyendo? - Aramys sondeó el horizonte y detalló un gran armazón de madera que estaba sirviendo para levantar un barco. Uno enorme, por los vastos andamios y la cantidad de trabajadores pequeños que había alrededor. - El Venganza de Tiramar. Sesenta metros de eslora, y catorce de manga. Sesenta y cuatro cañones de veinticuatro libras y otros treinta de ocho. Tendrá espacio para que entren todos los marineros de la colonia, cónyuges incluidos. - La gobernadora sonrió con cierta altivez al observar el avance de la obra. Aramys abrió los ojos con cierta estupefacción al escuchar los datos del buque de guerra en construcción. - No sabía que teníamos tantos fondos. - Y no los tenemos. Pero menos tendremos aún si no estamos preparados. Sin embargo, necesitaremos refuerzos, primo. El Venganza no podría sólo con una flota de bergantines y fragatas Velasangre. - Dijo Jesabela para contemplar la expresión anodadada de su acompañante. El silencio entre ambos permaneció por unos segundos más, hasta que fue roto por el canto de varias gaviotas que volaban hacia el puerto, probablemente en busca de algo que rapiñar. - Iremos a Ventormenta. - Comentó la mujer mientras seguía con la mirada el vuelo de las aves. - Y si tenemos suerte, conseguiremos apoyos para atacar a Drake y a sus compinches en la misma Kalimdor. - ¿Qué ocurrirá si no lo logramos? - Interpuso Aramys, expresando una inquietud que rondaba la mente de ambos. - Entonces... Que la Luz nos coja confesados. Resumen 6/05/2015: La delegación de La Hidra llegó a Ventormenta, donde pasó una larga semana reuniéndose con varias personalidades del Reino de Ventormenta. La Corona, alertada por la situación en Kalimdor, dio el visto bueno para celebrar una reunión informativa y se comprometió a prestar auxilio para asegurar la paz en los Mares del Sur. Por otro lado, entre las aportaciones privadas más destacadas se encontraba la del del noble gilneano Lord Edmond Dantés, con el cual se firmó un acuerdo por el que obtenían cuatro bergantines con dotación militar para la guerra, a cambio de ventajas fiscales para los negocios del rico aristócrata en Tiramar. Resumen 13/05/2015: Durante esta jornada se celebró la reunión informativa en el castillo de Ventormenta, la Gobernadora General de La Hidra expuso a los presentes la siguiente información: - La operación en Kalimdor está orquestada por cuatro señores piratas de los Velasangre, a saber: 1) Agatha Thoubaldis la Tuerta, capitana de la fragata La Novia del Kraken. Nacida en Boralus, Kul Tiras, Agatha comenzó a ascender en la piratería tras del descubrimiento de Kalimdor en la Tecera Guerra. Muchos apuntan que combatió contra los vaga.yermos y los arrinconó en Tanaris, mostrando una gran crueldad en el proceso. Por otra parte, la Armada de la Alianza reporta varias pérdidas de navíos a causa de esta pirata, la cual tiene su base en las Mil Agujas. 2) Morgrim Barbazul el Cano. Original de los Humedales, se tiene constancia de su historial delictivo varios años antes de la Apertura del Portal Oscuro. Aterrorizó la Bahía de Baradín después de la Segunda Guerra, en la que las defensas de los reinos del este aún no se habían fortalecido lo suficiente como para impedir ataques piratas. Capitanea el bergantín La Concubina Negra. 3) Alfred Rackhan. Procedente de la baja nobleza de Arathi, Rackham empezó a medrar después de la Tercera Guerra en la Bahía de Tuercespina, donde se desenvolvió como uno de los más brillantes contrabandistas, en contra del control comercial Bonvapor. Su pronta alianza con los Velasangre le hicieron ser valedor de capitanear uno de los bergantines más rápidos de los Mares del Sur, El Galante. Los informes señalan que es un hombre caballeroso con las damas, religioso y cultivado en letras. Está formalmente acusado de contrabando, piratería, tráfico de esclavos y trata de blancas. 4) Jonathan Drake. Corsario renegado de la Alianza, traicionó a la expedición aliada durante la Conquista de La Hidra en un intento de entregar la isla a los Velasangre. Se apunta que ha conseguido la Perla de Azjatar y que tripula la antigua fragata de la Armada, La Espada de Wrynn, que robó del puerto de Tiramar. Más información (offrol) de este pirata pincha aquí. - Se mostró para conocimiento de todos los presentes un mapa de los Mares del Sur: - Hay distintas fuentes que afirman que los piratas Velasangre en Kalimdor poseen la Perla de Azjatar, un artefacto mágico de origen naga que presuntamente permite al operador controlar tempestades y mareas. Hay diversas opiniones sobre la veracidad de esta información. Unos dicen que es un farol de los perros del mar para achantar a sus enemigos, mientras que otros apuntan que es real, aunque dudan que los pirata sepan usarla realmente. - El Cártel Bonvapor y los Asaltantes Aguasnegras están dispuestos a sellar un pacto temporal con la Armada para enviar barcos a Kalimdor en la ofensiva contra los Velasangre, ya que se encuentran muy perjudicados por el avanza pirático en los Mares del Sur. La delegación de La Hidra viajará a Bahía del Botín para firmar el acuerdo. - Se informó a los asistentes que las fuerzas navales de La Hidra partirían a Kalimdor en aproximadamente dos semanas, una vez todas las fuerzas de la coalición se hubiesen reunido en Tiramar. Resumen 15/05/2015: Del puerto de Ventormenta zarparon el bergantín El Impávido del capitán Charles Hornigold acompañado de un navío de escolta proporcionado por Lord Edmond Dantés, con trayectoria a Bahía del Botín. La noche se presentaba plácida, y el barco del capitán Hornigold avanzaba en vanguardia con la delegación de La Hidra abordo junto a aliados nórdicos y viejos amigos de la Gobernación. A la hora del amanecer, el vigía de la cofa del Impávido divisó a lo lejos una embarcación con colores rojizos y rayas negras. El pendón de los Velasangre. Parecía un pequeño balandro, lo suficientemente rápido como para poder seguir a la comitiva y espiar su rumbo cómodamente. La gobernadora Jesabela se percató de esto, la igual que el capitán Hornigold y otros hombres, por lo que ordenó perseguir a la nave enemiga. Los hidromantes de la Alianza emplearon conjuros de agua y viento para propulsar el bergantín con el fin de darle más velocidad de la natural y alcanzar el balandro pirata. Con sumo esfuerzo, apoyados por los magos Nurove y Tayschren, del Kirin Tor, consiguieron dar al Impávido el empujón necesario como para que pudiese disparar a los adversarios. Los cañones escupieron sus mortíferos proyectiles con la intención de inutilizar los aparejos del barco Velasangre, que quedaron destruidos sin opción de darse a la fuga. A continuación, los perros del mar trataron de devolver la artillería, fracasando. Justo cuando volvieron a ser impactados por otra ráfaga de cañonazos, los marineros de la Alianza acortaron terreno para comenzar el abordaje. Doc, junto a Enrique de Balzac y Harald dispararon los falconetes como preludio del abordaje del barco Velasangre, muy dañado y con parte de su tripulación muerta o mutilada por la explosión de astillas que habían provocado los disparos. Sin demasiada oposición, los soldados de la Armada destrozaron la defensa de los piratas hasta que quedaron todos muertos menos dos de ellos, que fueron tomados prisioneros. Con el enemigo vencido, Jesabela dio la orden de requisar todos los bienes valor que llevasen los piratas y a continuación hundir el barco rival. Sin más percances, la travesía continuó hacia Bahía del Botín. Resumen 17/05/2015: La delegación de La Hidra finalmente llegó a Bahía del Botín. La noche les recibió en aquella ciudad donde el crimen y el pecado se dan de la mano con juergas nocturnas, gemidos de las prostit.utas y el canto de los borrachos. A medida que los forasteros avanzaban por el muelle, un proyectil cortó el aire y se estrelló contra la coraza de Björn, uno de los nórdicos que había mandado Erik Hardrada para apoyar a sus antiguos amigos en La Hidra. El gigantesco guerrero observó que del dardo había anudada una nota que decía: "Os estamos vigilando. La hidra perderá sus cabezas."Tras leer el misterioso mensaje, el guerrero observó cómo una figura oscura se perdía por los tejados de la ciudad, brincando ágilmente. Sabiéndose perseguidos y acosados, la delegación de la isla avanzó rápidamente hacia la taberna del Grumete Frío, donde habían alquilado una planta entera para poder pernoctar varios días mientras se llevaban a cabo las negociaciones con los Aguasnegras y los Bonvapor. Una vez en la posada, el tabernero acompañó a los visitantes a su planta, donde les ofreció la mejor selección de alcoholes y carne ahumada del Cabo de Tuercespina. Ninguno de los comensales se atrevió a probar bocado hasta que Aramys Velafuerte les hizo ver que la comida no estaba envenanda, dando él primero una mordida a un filete de tortuga. Mientras avanzaba la noche y la taberna se vaciaba, un empleado de la limpieza empezó a encender un fuego, alimentando la estufa con madera seca. Sin embargo, varios de los asistentes, aún con el clima enrarecido, no le perdieron ojo y repararon en que el limpiasuelos estaba colocando un paquetito con mecha dentro de la estufa. Cuando Harald lo interpeló, el empleado sencillamente se hizo el despistado un momento, hasta que estrelló sobre el suelo una pequeña bomba de humo, que inundó la sala con una humareda que impedía la visión. Entre la confusión, una voz elegante les daba la bienvenida, a la par que unos pasos y el desenvinar de dagas y cuchíos resonaban en el ambiente. La escaramuza no tardó mucho en empezar, y los asesinos que habían entrado en la taberna comenzaron a lanzar estocadas sin demasiado éxito contra los emisarios y soldados de La Hidra, que gracias a un conjuro del mago Tayschren, cobraron buena visión y eliminaron a los sicarios. Cuando la humareda se disipó, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana abierta se econtraba el pulcro y contrito pirata Alfred Rackham, quien aplaudía como un espectador de ópera el espectáculo que se había desenvuelto ante él. Apenas con tiempo para intercambiar formulismos, Aramys Velafuerte le lanzó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, que se clavó en unos de los brazos del pirata. El criminal de las olas, lejos de dolerse, dio un toquecito a su brazo, que sonó como el golpear de la madera y sonrió, arrancándose el el cuchillo de su prótesis y devolviéndosela al cazador de piratas, quien esquivó el arma sin demasiada dificultad. Rackham, sin perder más tiempo, se despidió cortésmente de los emisarios de la Hidra, casi al mismo tiempo que el Barón Revilgaz y un nutrido grupo de guardias trataron en bano de perseguir al Velasangre. Cuando la conmoción se había aliviado, Revilgaz, el goblin que "partía el bacalao" en aquella ciudad, se presentó al grupo. Lamentándose de la irregularidad de la presentación, se sentó con los representantes de La Hidra y les comentó el plan a seguir. Él daría apoyo a la expedición naval de la Alianza a cambio que la Gobernación y sus alidos de la isla mostrasen su valía trayéndole la cabeza del pirata Alfred Rackham. Si lo lograban contarían con el apoyo de los Bonvapor y los Aguasnegras en Kalimdor. Si fallaban, no se tendría que preocupar más por una inversión tan poco rentable. Como dádiva final, el Barón Revilgaz, le entregó a la Gobernadora un hobgoblin para ayudarles en el combate contra Rackham, llamado "Señor Hopkins" quien se presentó con un sonoro erupto tras vaciar de un empujón una botella de ron, cuan bebé con su biberón. Sin ningún acontecimiento más, la delegación de La Hidra comenzó a hacer planes mientras esperaban que sus aliados con Lord Dantés y sus mercenarios a la cabeza, llegasen a Bahía del Botín para dar comienzo a la caza de Rackham. Resumen 20/05/2015: Al caer la tarde, El Impávido de Charles Hornigold y El Poderío, propiedad de Lord Dantés, dejaban atrás Bahía del Botín para encontrarse con el pirata Alfred Rackham, en el cabo de Tuercespina. Tras pocas leguas, encontraton a los Velasangre en formación, como si aguardasen. La batalla naval comenzó una vez ambos bandos se divisaron sobre las aguas. Los dos pequeños balandros que escoltaban al Galantede Rackham fueron los que iniciaron el movimiento, colocándose a ambos lados del Impávido y abriendo fuego. Sin embargo, el bergantín de Hornigold era mucho más poderoso, por lo que tras el intercambio de artillería, pronto uno de los balandros fue hundido y el otro abordado por los soldados de la Armada, que derrotaron a sus ocupantes. Mientras tanto, El Poderío con su tripulación mercenaria protagonizó un encarnizado combate contra El Galante, que inutilizó los aparejos de su barco rival para abordarlo. El asalto Velasangre contra los mercenarios fue implacable, y toda su tripulación fue pasada por la espada, antes de hundirlo. En el fragor de la batalla, El Impávido y El Galante acabaron por enfrentarse en un encarnizado mano a mano. En un primer momento, parecía que el navío de Hornigold obtenía una pequeña ventaja, pero no fue más que un espejismo. Pronto Rackham castigó duramente al barco del terrateniente de La Hidra mientras que varios lanzadores de antorchas consiguieron prender fuego al velamen del Impávido. Con poco tiempo con el que actuar, los soldados de la Hidra y otros aliados consiguieron repeler a varios piratas que asaltaron la cubierta mientras su propio barco entraba en llamas. Con el navío desbocado, el Impávido y el Galante colisionaron, permitiendo que los soldados de la Armada cambiasen de cubierta justo cuando el primer navío comenzaba a hundirse. No obstante, no todos tuvieron tanta suerte, pues la nórdica Swanhild del Pacto de Sangre y el propio Capitán Hornigold junto a otros marineros no consiguieron escapar a tiempo y cayeron mientras la estructura del Impávido se desmoronaba presa de las llamas. Por otro lado, el impacto entre ambos barcos había provocado que el velero de Rackham perdiese el rumbo y encallase en una playa cercana. Desde allí, los supervivientes de ambos bandos lucharon en una corta escaramuza mientras el pirata Alfred Rackham trataba de huir hacia la jungla, tratando de salvarse. Fue en vano, pues sus perseguidores lograron cercarlo a punta de acero y fuego.Sabiéndose derrotado, el criminal del mar tiró su alfanje y se rindió, siendo apresado. Tras la captura del pirata, cadáveres y heridos empezaron a amontonarse en la playa. Se habían perdido dos barcos y más de setenta hombres, pero también ellos habían inflingido un daño muy similar a los Velasangre. Mucho se había sacrificado en aquella batalla para poder trabar el acuerdo con los Bonvapor, y todos esperaban que fuese provechoso. La jornada concluyó cuando el señor Gianni Leone descubrió los restos del combate y rescató a los supervivientes para llevarlos a Bahía del Botín. El Acuerdo (Relato): La ventana se abrió tras un suave chirrido. La humedad del ambiente contrastaba con la calidez de la habitación. Apoyándose en el alféizar, sacó la mitad del cuerpo y observó los primeros rayos del amanecer. A lo lejos, a pocas leguas de la ciudad, todavía nacían en espiral volutas de humo negro que ascendían hacia las nubes, enroscándose con ellas. Aquella señal indicaba que El Impávido, el navío del capitán Charles Hornigold todavía no se había hundido completamente. Cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por las mejillas, rememorando la batalla del día anterior. El Velasangre Alfred Rackham había pasado por la espada un barco repleto de mercenarios de lord Edmond Dantés y quemado el bergantín de Hornigold, con su capitán y varios soldados de la Armada dentro. Los supervivientes habían conseguido huir al haber saltado hacia El Galante, en posesión de los piratas, que acabó encallando en una playa cercana. Tal como recordó, aquel arenal se cubrió de sangre de aliados y enemigos por igual, hasta que finalmente consiguieron capturar al escurridizo Rackham, que trató de huir en vano hacia la jungla. Volvió a abrir los ojos y parpadeó cuando la luz del sol la golpeó como un saludo repentino. Por unos segundos más, desvió la mirada hacia las casas de piedra anaranjada y tejas rojizas que crecían desordenadamente por Bahía del Botín. Sin embargo, aquella plácida calma del alba quedó interrumpida cuando escuchó los gritos de un pregonero enano, que acompañana su voz chillona con una pequeña campana que sacudía con fuerza: - ¡Alfred Rackham ha sido capturado gracias al Barón Revilgaz! ¡La ruta comercial a Trinquete es segura de nuevo! ¡Que viva nuestro Barón! Jesabela frunció el ceño al escuchar que el heraldo concedía el mérito de la captura al goblin que partía el bacalao en la ciudad. Pero no le extrañaba por otro lado, pues quel retorcido magnate jamás concedería a la Armada de la Alianza el triunfo de haber capturado a uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. No, aquella victoria sería completamente suya. Cansada del vocerío, cerró la ventana y se giró hacia el escritorio de aquella extraña habitación de la posada donde se encontraba, en forma de camarote. Desenrollando una venda sucia que cubría una reciente herida de arma blanca, la Gobernadora de La Hidra empezó a colocarse el uniforme de gala para reunirse con Revilgaz y acordar los términos del pacto que se sellaba entre el Cártel Bonvapor, los Aguasnegras y la Alianza en la campaña contra la piratería en Kalimdor. Eligió para la ocasión un chaquetón largo de color azul con bandas doradas, en representación de su facción en lugar de la isla que gobernaba. A continuación, enfundó sus espadas gemelas curvadas, que llevaba consigo desde su vida en Tanaris, y se calzó unas botas de cuero negras. Cuando acabó de vestirse se miró un instante en el espejo, y reparó en que tenía el rostro algo más cansado de lo habitual pero se esforzó para disimularlo. Acabado todo engalane, salió del cuarto y saludó al cabo Enrique de Balzac, quien hacía guardia constantemente ante el dormitorio de Jesabela, procurando que nadie entrase. - Vamos a ver al goblin, Balzac. Acompañadme. - Jesabela le hizo una seña al militar, quien tras atusarse su melena rubia, asintió con un cabeceo y comenzó a seguirla, subiendo con ritmo enérgico las escalertas mientras sus botas de placas arrancaban sonoros crujidos. Era muy temprano en la mañana, y no había apenas parroquianos en el piso medio de la taberna, tan sólo unos pescadores que se disponían a faenar y estaban desayunando. Alguno de ellos giró la cabeza para observar a aquellos forasteros de La Hidra mientras pasaban y volvieron a sus asuntos. En lo más alto del Grumete Frío se encontraba una estructura naval en forma de cubierta con un largo bauprés que sobresalía con cierta altivez, como si su propietario quisiera dar a entender al resto de la población que su alcance era igual de largo. Allí, en la cumbre de la sociedad se encontraba el Barón Revilgaz. Lo encontraron sentado en una cómoda silla de madera, sobre un cojín púrpura y bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café. Portaba un chaleco de lino negro y una camisa impoluta de color blanco. - ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche, Gobernadora? ¿El frenesí de después de la batalla os ha dejado dormir? - Preguntó el magnate goblin, dejando la taza de café a un lado y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de seda en la que sus iniciales aparecían bordadas. - Me las he apañado para dormir un poco. - Jesabela tomó asiento en otra silla de madera que un sirviente enteco de Revilgaz se afanó en atraer. - Creo que tenemos un acuerdo. - Añadió la mujer morena observando fijamente al pielverde. - Sí, habéis cumplido con vuestra parte. No solamente os las habéis ingeniado para detener el contrabando de los Velasangre que estrangulaba los negocios honrados en mi ciudad, sino que me habéis traído a ese cab.rón de Rackham de una pieza. A propósito de mi querido Alfred, creo que deberíais ver algo. Observad. - El goblin extendió la mano repleta de anillos relucientes más allá del balcón de su aposento, que dejaba ver una de las plazuelas de Bahía del Botín. Rodeada entre casuchas de madera y un pequeño almacén de piedra se encontraba una armazón de hierro y madera, como si fuese una especie de arena de gladiadores improvisada. Reparó que en los tejados de los alrededores y de otros balcones se estaba congregando una pequeña multitud, para observar el espectáculo. - ¿De qué se trata? - La Gobernadora forzó la vista y distinguió en la lejanía a un enorme trol de la jungla, solamente cubierto por pinturas tribales de color blanco, el cual estaba siendo azuzado con lanzas y látigos por los guardias para que entrase en la arena. Frente a él, se encontraba un despojo humano que se arrastraba penosamente haciendo uso de su único brazo. No podía andar, pues por la macabra posición de sus piernas, parecía que estaban rotas. - Es Rackham. ¿Qué le vais a hacer? - Esa mole trol que veis allí es Akhut el Hambriento. Uno de los peores caníbales que se han atrapado en Tuercespina en los últimos cinco años. Un cazarrecompensas me lo trajo. ¿Creéis que le gustará el sabor a mar? - El goblin al acabarse el café se encendió un largo puro y sonrió de manera aviesa, mientras observaba cómo el pirata trataba de huir en vano. Por su parte, el trol gurubashi rugió con furia cuando se percató de la presencia de su objetivo y los guardias cerraron a conciencia las puertas. - Pensaba que preferiríais colgar a los piratas. - Comentó Jesabela, sin dejar de contemplar aquel repugnante espectáculo. De un momento a otro, varios ciudadanos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar de júbilo cuando la abominación trol agarró a Rackham y le arrancó la cabeza, como si esta fuera de papel. En un gesto escabroso, el Caníbal hincó los colmillos en la faz del pirata y empezó a devorarla, salpicando sangre y piel a cada dentallada que daba. - ¡Cómetelo, Akhut, cómetelo! - Coreaba un mercader. - ¡No dejes ni los huesos de ese perro! -Añadía un niño goblin que reía frenéticamente, encantado con la visión. - Habéis concedido un hermoso espectáculo a Bahía del Botín, Gobernadora. Como os prometí, tendréis el apoyo de los Aguasnegras y el Cartel Bonvapor. - Saciado por el derramamiento de sangre, Revilgaz apartó la mirada de la arena y recobró su rostro serio de negociante, a la par que colocaba un un papel sobre la mesa. - Estoy dispuesto a concederos cuatro cruceros goblin. Todos ellos armados y con los costos cubiertos. Espero que sepáis reconocer lo elevado de esta inversión. Jesabela se limitó a asentir respetuosamente con la cabeza mientras observaba cómo el goblin empezaba a firmar en lo que parecía ser una especie de contrato, más que una alianza diplomática entre dos organizaciones. Cuando Revilgaz había concluido de estampar su firma, le pasó la pluma y la tinta a la mujer. - Hemos sangrado mucho para poder recibir vuestra ayuda, Barón. No le defraudaremos. Conseguiremos expulsar a los Velasangre de Kalimdor, y tanto los Bonvapor como nosotros nos beneficiaremos enormemente de ello. - Jesabela leyó el documento lentamente, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa al goblin, antes de firmarlo. - Con esta firma nuestro pacto queda sellado. - Dijo la humana cuando le entregó el documento rubricado al magnate, quien lo enrolló cuidadosamente y se lo guardó en su chaqueta de lino, satisfecho. Resumen 24/05/2015: Tras una semana de navegación, la delegación de La Hidra, acompañada por cuatro cruceros goblin de los Bonvapor, llegaron a la ciudad de Tiramar. La jornada se presentaba muy grís, bajo la amenaza de una tormenta que se había formado de una manera antinatural, muy extrañada. Justo cuando empezaban a desembarcar y a acomodarse en los barracones del castillo, las campanas empezaron a redoblar dando la señal de alarma: una ola gigantesca se acercaba hacia el puerto. Con poco tiempo para reaccionar, el puñado de magos que vivían en la isla fueron convocados y de manera conjunta crearon una barrera mágica que logró detener la ola, la cual redujo su potencia hasta quedar aplacada. No obstante, como se descubrió momentos después, aquel extraño fenómeno también había atraído a un monstruo marino de gran tamaño: un tethyr. La bestia acuática provocó varios destrozos en el muelle mientras los soldados de la ciudad y otros defensores tomaban el control de los cañones portuarios. Con todo listo, la bestia marina poco pudo hacer cuando una hondonada salvaje de hechizos y artillería llovió sobre ella hasta confundirla en un montón de huesos, vísceras y sangre que alfombraron el puerto de Tiramar. Cuando por fin llegó la calma, unos pocos pudieron disitnguir un barco de velas negras huyendo a lo lejos. Muchos pensaron que se trataba del navío de Jonathan Drake, quien había dado un aviso a la población como represalia de la muerte de Alfred Rackham. Sea como fuere, parecía claro que aquel prodigio había sido desencadenado por la Perla de Azjatar, cuya existencia ya se consideraba como algo real más que una ficción. Resumen 31/05/2015: Trasfondo del evento: Los magos Tayschren Albar y Nurove discutieron una forma de contrarrestar el poder mágico de la Perla de Azjatar. Tras intercambiar diversas opiniones decidieron emplear diversos orbes mágicos de manufactura pigmea para utilizarlos como potenciadores con el fin de desviar las olas que el objeto naga creaba a voluntad. Para ello, necesitarían esencia mágica de criaturas poderosas, como las hidras de la isla. Con el objetivo de ayudar a los magos a reunir los ingredientes necesarios, varios voluntarios se internarán en las junglas orientales de la isla para enfrentarse a una de las bestias que bautizan la región: una hidra. Varios cazadores y voluntarios de Tiramar fueron a las junglas orientales de La Hidra para que los magos Nurove y Tayschren se hicieran con la esencia mágica de una de las hidras con el propósito de crear un objeto arcano que contrarrestase el terrible poder de la Perla de Azjatar. Guidados por el pigmeo Luisito, el grupo cruzó la jungla hasta llegar al lago Olmatxcoco (en lengua pigmea: Lago de Hidras). Allí, el nativo sacrificó un ocelote que el kaldorei Talris había capturado con anterioridad y lo arrojó a la pequeña laguna. Mientras el felino se desangraba, uno de los monstruos más temibles de la isla captaba el sabor de la sangre. Cuando una hidra de escamas azuladas y tres cabezas finalmente emergió, fue para atacar con ferocidad a los cazadores que trataban de liquidarla. .]] Entre dentelladas y zarpazos consiguió dejar fuera de combate a varios combatientes. Sin embargo, se encontraba en una irremediable inferioridad numérica. Los voluntarios consiguieron tras recibir varias heridas acabar con la bestia, mientras que el hechicero Nurove trataba sin éxito, de traspasar esencia mágica de la hidra hacia uno de los orbes mágicos que contendrían el ingrediente tan deseado. Como consecuencia, su fracaso dio tiempo a que dos hidras más apareciesen del lago, en actitud vengativa por la penetración que había sufrido su espacio natural por parte de aquellos intrusos. Sabiendo que no tenían muchas más opciones, los voluntarios y cazadores se retiraron hacia el campamento, donde se encontraron al mago Tayschren Albar, quien trató de buscar una alternativa para encontrar esencia mágica. El pigmeo Dogaru les reveló entonces a los humanos que había una criatura sagrada, pacífica y con poderes sobrenaturales a la que se podría pedir su don para potenciar uno de los orbes, pero con una condición; no podrían lastimarla. Aceptada la condición del nativo, los voluntarios que aún podían continuar en pie fueron guiados por Luisito siguiendo el meandro del Río Velasco, hacia el este, internándose por un pantanoso manglar hasta que llegaron a un pequeño oasis bordeado por vegetación que los pigmeos conocían como El Corazón del Río. Allí, entre una cortina de manantiales y un gran estanque cristalino, el guía llamó a Lemtzin, la legendaria criatura ancestral. Aquel ser prácticamente mitológico se mostró ante los visitantes y empezó a emitir sonidos que se asemejaban a un extraño cántico. Para los más versados en fauna acuática, aquella bestia no era más que un trillador de proporciones de descomunales que por algún motivo, era de naturaleza pacífica. El pigmeo Dogaru le dijo a los presentes, en especial a los magos Nurove, Tayschren y al soldado Enrique de Balzac, que deberían sumergirse en el agua y bañarse con la criatura para demostrar su confianza y buenas intenciones. Así lo hicieron con cierta reticencia (incluso se apuntó al baño el gilneano Álberic), y nadaron hasta la posición de Lemtzin, que les permitió subirse al lomo. En esa posición, mientras el gran animal jugueteaba, los magos consiguieron extraer algo de esencia mágica de la criatura sin lastimarla. Con su propósito finalizado, la criatura recibió una corona de flores del estanque como ofrenda y se retiró sin causar perjuicio alguno a los voluntarios. La jornada finalizó bien entrada la noche con los orbes mágicos bien recargados de esencia mágica y preparados para ser transformados en objetos arcanos que hiciesen frente a la Perla de Azjatar. La música de las olas (Relato): El Venganza de Tiramar navegaba como un titán por encima de las olas. Su lento singlar comportaba que la travesía se haría más corta, pero aquello no parecía importar a la tripulación. Los doscientos marinos de la Armada que se encontraban en él se sentían orgullosos y especialmente seguros. Tan confiados se creían, que incluso los más jóvenes rezaban a la Luz para que les enviase algún enemigo con el que probar los noventa cañones de infierno que aquella abominación náutica disponía, capaz de abatir hasta al mismísimo Neptulon, como apuntaban algunos. Hacía varios días que habían dejado La Hidra atrás. Cuando la flota de la Alianza respaldada por cuatro cruceros del Cártel Bonvapor se encontraba dispuesta para zarpar, todo los colonos de Tiramar se había reunido en el puerto para despedir a los ya conocidos como héroes de la isla. Don Luis de la Barca, como se hacía llamar públicamente, recordaba aquel momento muy bien. Él, a pesar de ser un pigmeo nativo, se le había permitido formar parte de la expedición militar que iría a combatir al extranjero contra gentes de las que apenas había oído hablar. En su caso particular, se había pasado el día de la víspera de la partida con Urara, a la que los humanos conocían como Lupita, su bella enamorada. Ambos habían pasado una tarde deliciosa paseando por los hermosos jardines tropicales de la Hacienda Rocarena, donde ella trabajaba como parte del servicio doméstico en las plantaciones de la Gobernadora General. Los dos pigmeos eran de los pocos supervivientes de su estirpe que se habían adaptado a la sociedad colonial de La Hidra, y que por aquellos momentos querían demostrar un extrañísimo concepto que los forasteros llamaban "fidelidad" hacia el gobierno impuesto por los conquistadores de la isla. - Urara, tú eres mi agua fresca. Tienes que entenderlo. Es necesario que les demuestre que no somos traidores. El pasado no volverá, pero el futuro puede ser bueno si sabemos aprovechar la oportunidad.- Dogaru Towamanga, llamado Luisito por los humanos, tomó las manos de la pigmea, de la misma tonalidad oscura que las suyas, y la atrajo hacia él. Cuando la hembra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le mordió el labio superior. - ¡Eso a mí me da igual! Por favor, Dogaru, no te vayas con los bwanas. Quédate conmigo. Te necesito aquí. - Lupita lo observó con sus ojos ambarinos y esbozó una mueca. - No sabría qué hacer si me faltas. - Voy a volver. Soy un gran guerrero, ya lo sabes. Nadie puede matarme. - El pigmeo sonrió dulcemente y le retiró un mechón de pelo negro grasiento a su amante, que le caía sobre el rostro surcado de manchitas negras. - Llévate esto. - La mujer metió la mano en su uniforme de color negro del que pendía un delantal blanco manchado por el barro y diversos ingredientes culinarios. Tras hurgar en varios bolsillos sacó una pequeña flautilla tallada de madera con forma de tortuga, muy alargada. - Prométeme que cada vez que la toques, te acordarás de mí. - No podría dejar de acordarme de ti ni aunque quisiera, Urara. Pronto estaremos juntos, y el teopixqui Molina nos casará en la Iglesia de la ciudad. - El pigmeo tomó el instrumento musical y lo guardó con cuidado. - ¿Nos dejarán los mandones usar su templo? - La hembra ladeó la cabeza y se rascó la chata nariz, en un gesto suspicaz. A diferencia de Dogaru, no todos los pigmeos de La Hidra habían abrazado la nueva fe con sinceridad. - Yo no me creo todo lo que me dicen de esa Luz, o del tal cacique de Ventormentlas que ahora nos manda. - Pues deberías. El "cacique" de Ventormenta y la Luz son lo único que podemos usar para defendernos. - Dogaru pellizcó en las nalgas de la fémina y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. - Si alguien trata de abusar de ti, diles que les denunciarás al rey o al padrecito Molina. A mí siempre me funciona. - Lo recordaré... Gracias por ayudarme en todo. - Urara abrazó a Luisito y posó su cabecita sobre sus hombros, dejándose consolar. - Vuelve pronto. Te quiero. Te quiero. Aquellas palabras parecían hacer eco cada vez que las olas besaban el casco del Venganza. Dogaru miró hacia un lado y a otro de la cubierta. En el horizonte observó a varias de las decenas de pequeñas embarcaciones que escoltaban al gran buque de guerra, la mayoría balandros, goletas y bergantines, en su ruta hacia Trinquete, donde daría comienzo la campaña militar contra los Velasangre. El pigmeo parecía un poco ajeno a aquel mundo que trataba por todos los medios de entender. Había conocido humanos de distintos reinos, a elfos de pigmentación violácea, e incluso a una raza de pigmeos feos a los que les gustaban chismes mecánicos y que tenían la piel clara. Gnomos, les llamaban. Suspiró en un gesto melancólico y miró en derredor. En aquel momento tan sólo había unos cuantos marineros paseando de aquí para allá, de forma distraída. Aprovechando el momento de soledad, sacó de la chaqueta marrón que llevaba la flauta que su amada le había entregado y posó sus labios sobre ella. Tras inspirar aire lentamente, Luisito comenzó a tocar. Al comienzo, unas pequeñas notas agudas rasgaron el aire, hasta trocar en una melodía profunda y de acordes graves que latían al mismo ritmo de los últimos rayos del ocaso. El pigmeo, sin perder el hilo, siguió tocando aún cuando Señor del Fuego, como los pigmeos llamaban al sol, se acostó en su cuna de corales, más allá del horizonte. https://soundcloud.com/selcaer-xarostrah/melodia-de-luisito Con aquella música extraña, coreada por la olas del mar, la flota de la Alianza se acercaba más y más a Kalimdor, donde pronto se derramaría más sangre. Resumen 7/06/2015: Justo cuando la flota de la Alianza llegaba a la Costa Mercante de Kalimdor, La Concubina Negra, el bergantín del pirata enano El Cano hacía aparición mientras se dirigía furiosamente contra el buque de guerra El Venganza de Tiramar. Aquel plan suicida de los piratas sorprendió a los marinos de la Armada, que pronto abrieron fuego contra el navío enemigo. La tripulación pirata, haciendo gala de un arrojo extraordinario que rozaba la locura, logró colocarse a la propa del Venganza, consiguiendo impactarle con un mortero. Sin embargo, aquella suerte no duró mucho, pues el barco de la Alianza consiguió posicionarse adecuadamente para responder al ataque con el infierno de sus cañones, que inutilizaron el aparejo rival y lo hicieron susceptible de ser abordado. No obstante, cuando la Alianza ya planeaba el abordaje, algo ocurrió. Los soldados se dieron cuenta que los tripulantes de La Concubina distaban de parecer Velasangre, sino que muchos mostraban argollas en cuellos y muñecas, y que su estado físico era pésimo. Pocos momentos después de realizar el descubrimiento, La Concubina sencillamente estalló, con la mayoría de sus ocupantes salvo seis supervivientes que lograron saltar por fortuna hacia El Venganza. Lo sucedido entonces pareció claro. Los ocupantes del bergantín pirata eran esclavos, en su mayoría humanos que habían sido empleados como cebo por el Cano, el cual se había atrincherado en la Isla de la Batalla. Los esclavos, que fueron liberados, contaron a sus rescatadores que el maléfico enano que les capturó (ellos eran también marineros) les había prometido la libertad si conseguían destruir al Venganza, una misión de entrada suicida. No obstante, movidos por la desesperación y la amenaza lo habían intentado, sabiendo que si fallaban el Cano haría detonar los explosivos que había cargado en bodega, que también les prevenía de huir. Tras aquella escaramuza inesperada, la flota de la Alianza echó el ancla en la Costa Mercante, donde se estableció un campamento militar desde el que se asediaría la Isla de la Batalla. Por otra parte, el representante de Gazlowe en Trinquete, un goblin llamado el Infante, se comprometió en aportar a la campaña un pelotón de veinte especialistas Bonvapor. Finalmente, la jornada acabó con los soldados ya en desembarcados y preparándose para el asalto por tierra a la fortaleza de El Cano. Resumen 14/06/2015: La Isla de la Batalla se encontraba asediada por tierra y mar; pero el tiempo corría en contra de los sitiadores, pues se reumoreaba que los Velasangre iban a mandar varios navíos para romper el asedio. Decididos a que aquello no ocurriese, el mando de la Alianza pronto empezó las operaciones. Los piratas habían colocado diversos obstáculos y empalizadas por tierra, para dificultar el asalto. No obstante, la artillería aliada, reforzada con cañones de los Bonvapor, barrió con diversas ráfagas la mayor parte de las defensas exteriores de los criminales. A continuación, el pelotón de goblin del Infante cargó contra la barrera enemiga, desbaratándola y dando tiempo a los magos de la Alianza para que invocasen un hechizo de bruma, con la que los asaltantes se camuflaron. Los piratas, al verse asaltados, dispararon aleatoriamente sus cañones en dirección a la niebla mágica, donde golpearon por pura fortuna a varios soldados. Sin embargo, la mayoría llegó a tierra, ya en la Isla de la Batalla. Los primeros momentos del combate se resolvieron a favor de los piratas, cuando masacraron por entero al pelotón goblin Bonvapor. Empero, la llegada de los soldados de infantería, mucho mejor equipados y disciplinados cambio las tornas de la batalla, a favor de la Alianza. En medio de la refriega, varios asaltantes se dirigeron a un pequeño barco abarloado en el muelle de la ínsula, el cual acabó explotado internamente; casi sorprendiendo a varios personajes que lo abordaron. Tras casi una hora de combate, los piratas se encerraron en dos grandes edificios de madera, donde presuntamente se ocultaría El Cano. A la orden, los soldados de la Alianza cercaron las estructuras mientras el mago Nurove las prendía fuego. Como consecuencia, muchos piratas murieron quemados vivos, mientras que otra tanda salía como podía de los casetones, donde fueron recibidos por el acero de los soldados. Entre el tumulto, varios participantes de la ofensiva distinguieron la figura de El Cano, al cual consiguieron reducir y capturar, sin demasiado esfuerzo. La batalla había finalizado, con una derrota aplastante para los piratas. La mayoría habían caído, y los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron capturados por la Alianza. Sin embargo, alguno de los héroes, como Enrique de Balzac, cayeron en combate junto a todo el batallón goblin Bonvapor. Por último, se condujo al Cano al cadalso de Trinquete, donde fue colgado. Con la victoria de la Isla de la Batalla, las tropas de la Alianza ya podían poner la mira en las Mil Agujas, donde según las últimas informaciones, se escondía la pirata Agatha Thoubaldis. Resumen 21/06/2015: El canal que daba entrada a las Mil Agujas era demasiado estrecho, y tan sólo los cuatro cruceros goblin podrían atravesarlo para presentar combate en la Guardia de Thoubaldis, donde la capitana pirata Agatha tenía su asiento de poder. El riesgo era alto, pues la criminal de las olas tenía allí su fragata, La Novia del Kraken, acompañada de un pequeño bergantín que servía para el contrabando. Dejando al Venganza de Tiramar detrás junto al resto de la flota, los cuatro cruceros de los Bonvapor se internaron en las Mil Agujas. Bien enterada de estos sucesos, Agatha la Tuerta no se hizo esperar y decidió presentar batalla a pocas leguas del Barcódromo. El combate empezó mal desde el principio. Los goblin, confiados por la situación, pronto recibieron una tormenta de fuego que acabó con el hundimiento de uno de los navíos. Sin embargo, los pielesverdes consiguieron hundir el bergantín de escolta de la fragata de Thoubaldis como represalia. Tras media hora de intercambio de disparos, Agatha consiguó hundir los cuatro cruceros de los goblin. En el último de ellos, donde se encontraban varios voluntarios de la Armada de la Alianza, tuvieron que arrojarse al mar para ponerse a salvo y llegar al Sargazo; un alto montañoso donde se encontraba la base de la pirata. Una vez allí tuvieron que abrirse paso entre los piratas defensores, mientras que La Tuerta desembarcaba junto a sus hombres, para rodearlos. Sin embargo, los asaltantes continuaron la huida hacia adelante, corriendo por un largo llano del Sargazo, hasta que se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. No obstante, debajo del acantilado se encontraba una barcaza tripulada por Amaldir, el montaraz lordanés que llevaba tiempo en Kalimdor informándose sobre el paradero de Drake. En un salto de fe, los supervivientes se arrojaron al agua (con alguna caída más aparatosa que otra) y llegaron al pequeño barco de Amaldir; quien los llevó hacia la entrada de Tanaris. La jornada se había saldado con un claro fracaso para la Alianza y los Bonvapor. La capitana Thoubaldis había hundido los cuatro cruceros goblin y puesto en fuga a los asaltantes de La Hidra. Tras el triunfo, la pirata envió una misiva a Jonathan Drake, para informarle de que podía contar con ella y sus hombres en Tanaris para derrotar de una vez por todas a los perros de la Armada. Resumen 28/06/2015: Los supervivientes de la ofensiva de las Mil Agujas abandonaron al anochecer la ciudad goblin de Gadgetzan, sin ningún refuerzo más de los Bonvapor, que se negaban a contribuir con más unidades a la campaña, tras las enormes pérdidas en las últimas jornadas. El plan consistía en encontrarse con el resto de la Armada de la Alianza en la Cala Aparejo; los cuales llegarían por mar, mientras ellos realizarían un asalto por tierra. Pero para ello necesitaban efectivos. Como recurso desesperado, Hamira Wildberg, que conocía de primera mano a los vagayermos de Tanaris, había partido días atrás para reunir a tantos bandidos de las arenas como fuese posible. Lo que se prometería aquella banda marginal era la promesa de vengarse de Agatha Thoubaldis, una de las piratas que había arrinconado a los vagayermos en aquel desierto poco tiempo después del descubrimiento de Kalimdor. La estrategia funcionó, y mientras los expedicionarios de la Alianza cruzaban las dunas del desierto, Hamira Wildberg y Albéric aparecieron con treinta va-*!ermos montados a camello. Su aparición coincidió con la alerta de varias decenas de perros del mar, que guardaban una cueva que conducía al interior de la Cala Aparejo. La furia de los vagayermos al ver a los piratas de los Mares del Sur se desató, provocando que cargasen salvajemente contra sus enemigos para masacrar hasta al último de ellos. Pero aquella escaramuza tan sólo era el entrante de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Mientras la ofensiva terrestre cruzaba la cueva, por mar el Venganza de Tiramar y la Novia del Kraken se intercambiaron varios disparos, hasta que la mayoría de la flota de la Alianza llegó en como refuerzo y obligó a los Velasangre a replegarse tierra adentro, donde tenían su fuerte. Con el espacio despejado, los soldados de la Armada desembarcaron en la esplanada de Aparejo y se unieron a la unidad de asalto. Apenas sin demasiado tiempo, las dos fuerzas enfrentadas se colocaron la una contra la otra, con números igualados y comenzó la batalla. El primer choque cuerpo a cuerpo favoreció a la Alianza, que consiguió avanzar terreno, obligando a los piratas a refugiarse en un poblado levantado con madera. Sin embargo, los Velasangre consiguieron detener la primera oleada de asaltantes eliminando a varios soldados. No obstante, el grueso de los militares no dejaron de empujar hasta que rompieron la defensa enemiga y derrotaron hasta el último de ellos. Ante la desventaja, Agatha Thoubaldis intentó huir pero los soldados la rodearon. La pirata, sabiéndose derrotada propuso a Jesabela que la dejase con vida a cambio de información valiosa sobre Jonathan Drake y la Perla. Cuando la gobernadora se negó, la criminal se deshizo de su chaleco y dejó a la vista una tripa abultada. Empleando su última carta, la Velasangre apeló a su embarazo para ganarse la piedad de sus enemigos. La estrategia de Agatha funcionó, ya que Jesabela ordenó encadenarla en vez de ejecutarla, orden que causó alguna protesta y enfado entre la soldada y los aliados nórdicos, que estaban deseosos de ver su sangre derramada. Pese a cierta discordia, en aquella jornada se había conseguido una importante victoria que dejaba con posibilidades de vencer en Kalimdor. Sin embargo, la campaña militar continuaría con el último objetivo fijado: Jonathan Drake. Resumen 30/06/2015: Uno de los exploradores dio la alerta en el campamento de la Alianza. La Espada de Wrynn, el navío que Drake había robado meses atrás a la Armada, estaba abandonando Tanaris de manera precipitada. Sin mucho que pensar, los aliados se pusieron manos a la obra y embarcaron en El Venganza para perseguirlo. Pasadas unas horas, y cuando ambos navíos se encontraban ya en alta mar, el barco de Jonathan Drake parecia aminorar intencionalmente la marcha, mientras empezaba a torcer; con el objetivo de entrar en combate. Mientras tanto, el clima empezó a cambiar radicalmente con la aparición de nubarrones negros y una alteración extraña en el curso de las aguas. Pocos marineros no supieron lo que estaba sucediendo: el enemigo estaba haciendo uso de la Perla de Azjatar. Sin vacilar, El Venganza continuaba su rumbo constante, a la par que una ola de gran tamaño avanzaba hacia su posición, que acabó envolviendo el buque de guerra y llevándose a su paso algunos marineros mal asidos sobre cubierta. Empero, una vez quedó atrás el antinatural oleaje, la nave insignia de La Hidra empleó sus noventa cañones y dos cargas de morteros para hacer trizar a La Espada de Wrynn; que apenas pudo hacer nada contra semejante abominación, más que encaminarla hacia un choque contra el barco rival para abordarlo. .]] La estrategia de Drake funcionó, y tras el choque una marea de piratas de los Mares del Sur empezaron a asaltar El Venganza. El combate en cubierta fue indeciso durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la superioridad de los soldados de la Armada consiguió arrinconarles y lanzar a varios por la borda. Mientras tanto, el capitán Velasangre se mostraba a todos los presentes. Con cuidado, se retiró el sombrero que le ocultaba el rostro, dejando a la vista unas repugnantes branquias alrededor de su cuello y el lado derecho de la cara cubierto por escamas. Todos los presentes, incluidos sus propios hombres que parecían desconcertados por la visión de su patrón, quedaron asqueados. Mientras Drake acariciaba la Perla de Azjatar, el clima continuó empeorando al desatarse una furiosa tormenta. Si por eso no fuera poco, los largos tentáculos de un kraken empezaron a reptar por el casco del Venganza sin que ninguno de los presentes se diese cuenta. La batalla pronto dio un cambio inesperado, cuando la bestia marina sacudió la embarcación haciendo que varios perdiesen el equilibrio, mientras Drake subía por el castillo de popa y tomaba el timón; gritando en alta voz que todo aquello era por la "Reina Azshara". Debido a la gran cantidad de agua que empezó a entrar, los marineros de la Alianza se refugiaron en el interior del barco, pero sirvió para poco. El kraken rompió parte del casco e introdujo sus tentáculos en el interior, consiguiendo atrapar a los soldados más despistados, si bien la criatura tuvo que retirarse cuando se emplearon disparos de metralla contra ella. No obstante, el daño ya estaba hecho; el agua empezó a entrar a raudales tanto por los agujeros como por la insensata apertura de la puerta que conducía a cubierta, por parte de Hamira Wildberg. La jornada acabó para todos cuando un fuerte "crac" se escuchó en la parte inferior del casco del Venganza de Tiramar. La Perla de Azajatar: Isla del Saqueo, cinco meses antes de los eventos de La Venganza de Tiramar. Jonathan Drake estaba amargado. Llevaba más de medio año refugiado en la Isla del Saqueo, tras haber fracaso su plan de hacerse con el control de La Hidra. Muchos otros perros del mar todavía le recordaban aquella pifia mediante miradas cargadas de desdén y burla allá por donde iba. Incluso sus hombres parecían haber perdido la fe en él. ¿Acaso Neptulon le había retirado su favor? Drake se encaminó arrastrando los pies hacia uno de los acantilados naturales que la tormentosa Isla del Saqueo poseía. Las rocas se mostraban humedecidas por los besos de las olas, cubiertas por una tonalidad ennegrecida y grisácea. Con la contemplación fija del mar bravío, el pirata se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una mullida alfombra verde mientras se restregaba el rostro con sus sucias manos y se mesaba la perilla desaliñada del color del carbón. Sumido en sus propias cábalas, el pirata descorchó una botella casi vacía de ron y empinó el codo para encontrar consuelo en el alcohol. Tan sólo unas pocas gotas acariciaron su ronca garganta, hasta que no quedó nada más que aire. Como si aquello fuese señal de su propio vacío existencial, Jonathan arrojó con rabia la botella por el acantilado, y observó cómo el cristal se hacía añicos contra la roca afilada. Qué fácil sería para él acabar como esa botella si él mismo se arrojase, para morir estrellado y después ser recogido por las mareas del mar. Con suerte no se enteraría y pasaría a descansar en el pañol de Neptulon por el resto de la eternidad, si acaso no lo reclamaba otro demonio por razón de sus innumerables pecados. Mientras su mirada se perdía entre los riscos y la espuma del mar, le pareció detectar un destello. Fue algo fugaz, pero luminoso. El corsario traidor a la Alianza parpadeó y sacudió su rostro, para volver a echar un vistazo hacia el mismo punto. De nuevo volvió a verlo, pero esta vez junto a un extraño movimiento. Había algo allí abajo. Azuzado por la curiosidad, Drake sondeó el acantilado, hasta que dio con una pequeña senda que hacía zigzag por una empinada bajada que conducía hasta la orilla. Paso a paso que daba, el pirata sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si fuese empujado por una fuerza que lo hacía moverse instintivamente. Posó sus manos sobre la fría y húmeda roca, a la vez que sus pies pisaban lentamente el sinuoso camino, para no resbalar. Minuto a minuto, la luz que distinguió al principio se hacía más clara, más fuerte. El sabor a sal que las olas le traían venía acompañado de un aroma extraño que apenas pudo distinguir, salvo por su clara nota dulzona. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente al final del sendero, el lobo de mar empezó a distinguir una fina y hermosa voz. Parecía la de una mujer cantándole al mar en una melodía nostálgica y atrayente. Drake perdió el equilibrio un momento cuando uno de sus pies se tropezaron con una piedrecita traidora que por poco lo lanzó contra otras rocas menos amigables. A medida que continuaba con el descenso, una neblina empezaba a suspenderse en lo más bajo del acantilado, arropando a la extraña criatura que se encontraba entonando la canción. Finalmente, Jonathan pisó la base del acantilado y se acercó empapado a la figura, que permanecía a espaldas de él, como si no fuese consciente de su propia presencia. - Te he estado observando. - La mujer deslizó de sus boca unas suaves palabras. Su acento era una mezcla que Drake consiguió distinguir bien. Hablaba como un elfo, pero de manera distinta. Como si su garganta tuviese una musicalidad algo distorsionada. Posteriormente, la criatura se dio la vuelta y contempló al humano. El pirata observó con toda viveza un rostro de una belleza apenas descriptible. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo claro, con unas pupilas verticales, como la de las serpientes. Donde otrora existiese una piel tersa y suave ahora se observaban escamas de color azulado que respetaban unos pómulos altos y anchos, que daban al rostro una dureza afilada. En lugar de una larga melena, la mujer mostraba unas inmensas membranas de color púrpura que le recorrían la cabeza y la espalda, hasta que estas daban lugar a una larga cola de serpiente. No se trataba de una humana o una elfa, sino de una naga. Acorralado por el instinto, el pirata se llevó las manos a dos de sus pistolas de mecha y apuntó a la criatura, que sonrió entretenida por la reacción del lobo de mar. - La pólvora debe estar mojada. Baja eso, no te servirá de nada. - La naga volvió a contemplar el mar, el cual seguía cantando su propia canción. - ¿Qué haces aquí, naga? ¿Quién eres? - Jonathan Drake guardó sus pistolas, pero en esta ocasión sus manos acariciaron el pomo de sus dos alfanjes. - Los tuyos no son bienvenidos aquí. - Mi nombre es Azjatar. Estoy aquí como respuesta a tus oraciones, pirata. Llevas toda la vida tratando de tener éxito, en vano. Huyes de un lugar a otro cosechando tan sólo fracasos y miseria. Intentas dominar al mar, pero este te ha derrotado en innumerables ocasiones, de tal manera que sientes que ya no perteneces a él. - La serpentina dama ladeó el rostro y contempló a su interlocutor con una mezcla de burla y lástima. - Pero eso puede cambiar. - ¿Cómo sabes eso de mí? ¿Qué conoces tú de mis deseos? - El pirata se aferró a un saliente de roca, mientras su corazón latía con fuerzas. - No hay nada que los de tu especie puedan hacer. - Nosotros servimos a poderes más altos que el oro del que vosotros sois esclavos. En las profundidades de las mareas nuestra gente escucha y se prepara. Observamos vuestros barcos surcar la superficie, mientras muchos de vuestros muertos se hunden y llegan a nuestros dominios. Perdéis la vida de forma absurda, mientras os creéis más poderosos que el mismo Neptulon. - La naga afiló la sonrisa y pareció sisear durante un momento al hablar. - Llevo un tiempo siguiéndote el rastro, Jonathan Drake. Cuando aquel monstruo dijo su nombre, el pirata sintió miedo, y por mero instinto retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que la mujer continuó hablando. - Hay algo que puedo ofrecerte. Algo que va mucho más allá de las riquezas y del poder que el Duque Falrevere puede otorgar a sus mejores capitanes. Con ello, dominarás el mar. - La naga empezó a mover sus cuatro largos brazos, como si manipulase algo. Finalmente, la mujer le mostró una perla de grandes dimensiones, y se la alzó levemente para que el humano pudiese verla. - Este es mi presente. Jonathan Drake observó aquella maravillosa joya del mar con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El objeto no era una sencilla perla, sino que tenía incrustaciones con zafiros y una armazón de plata en filigranas, muy sofisticada. Además, parecía tener inscripciones sobre su superficie en una lengua extraña que no reconocía. - ¿Por qué me ofreces esto? - El pirata parecía embobado mientras observaba el artefacto que la naga sostenía. - ¿Por qué a mí entre todos los hombres? - Ella ha posado su mirada sobre ti. Cree que eres el indicado. - Respondió la fémina en un tono misterioso, mientras sonreía de forma cautivadora, a la par que extendía los brazos en dirección al humano, con el fin de entregarle el objeto. - ¿Quién es ella...? - Drake, por mero acto reflejo, también alargó sus brazos y abrió las manos hasta que sus dedos acariciaron la perla, la cual emitía aquella extraña luz que había visto desde lejos. - La única Reina de este mundo. - Con esta perla dominarás las mareas a tu voluntad. Las criaturas de las profundidades te reconocerán como a tu señor y el clima se arrodillará ante tus deseos. Todos te temerán. Anonadado por el embrujo, Drake acarició con la mirada ida el objeto mientras la naga alzaba el mentón del pirata suavemente. En un instante, los ojos de ambos coincidieron. Ella volvió a dibujar una seductora sonrisa en su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los del humano, en un suave y tierno beso con sabor a mar. - Nos volveremos a ver, Jonathan Drake. Disfruta de mi regalo. Pero hasta entonces, haz buen uso de él y gana el respeto que tanto mereces... - Dijo pasando sus manos por las mejillas del pirata, dulcemente. Cuando la naga dejó de hablar, la perla intensificó su resplandor, a la vez que una ola se estrelló contra la base del acantilado. La fuerza de la marea provocó que Drake cayese al suelo, mientras aferraba fuertemente la perla. Para cuando el oleaje ya había desaparecido, el pirata se puso en pie y miró en derredor para buscar a la naga con la mirada pero ya había desaparecido. Tan sólo estaba él, y la perla de Azjatar. Resumen 6/07/2015: No sabían dónde estaban ni qué día era. Muchos soldados se despertaron en una fría playa rocosa, empapados por el agua salada del mar. Varios de ellos, según alzaron la vista observaron magníficos restos de origen altonato poblando el islote: columnas, estatuas, olvidadas calles y piezas de artesanían se sucedían unos a otros, en un paisaje onírico. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba entre todas las cosas era un templo de la diosa Elune, bellamente conservado. Según pasaban los minutos, los supervivientes observaron que el Venganza estaba encallado en la playa, con varios daños provocados por la tormenta y el kraken, pero que no estaba destruido o hundido. Tras unas pequeñas comprobaciones, los asaltantes de La Hidra y aliados se reunieron cerca del templo sagrado. En las afueras, observaron un círculo de columnas coronado por una hornacina vacía, la cual parecía tener un hueco para que algo alargado fuese insertado. Con el objetivo de seguir explorando, la expedición se internó en el sanctasanctórum de Elune, una vez desencantaron y echaron abajo la puerta de entrada. En el interior, observaron que el aire estaba cargado, tras muchos años de abandono. Iluminada por un boquete en la bóveda se encontraba en el centro una gran estatua de la Reina Azshara sosteniendo cuatro lanzas de cristal azul que emitían un breve halo. Pensando que esos artefactos podrían crear algún efecto en la hornacina vista atrás, los supervivientes escalaron sobre la estatua y tomaron los objetos, provocando que una trampa mágica se activase. Los relieves lunares que salpicaban la bóveda del templo se iluminaron, lanzando haces plateados que quemaban a aquel que tocaban. Con presteza, los asaltantes se movieron rápido para tratar de esquivar los rayos. Entre los incursores, Garron Baines consiguió absorber una luz lunar con un bastón que había obtenido de la estatua de Azshara. Finalmente, todos consiguieron llegar al piso superior, donde estaban protegidos. Allá en lo alto, descubrieron una grieta, que daba a una avenida donde el agua llegaba a las rodillas y que estaba atestada de antiguas viviendas abandonadas. No obstante, lo que más vistoso encontraron fue una inmensa torre, de cuyas vidrieras resplandecía una luminaria de fuerte intensidad azur. Con el objetivo de averiguar el origen mágico, todos avanzaron por la avenida principal, donde les aguardaban once nagas guerreros, que portaban grandes escudos y largos tridentes. La escaramuza fue breve, pues gracias a la alerta que dio el mago Tayschren, los incursores pudieron defenderse y derrotar a los enemigos, para continuar avanzando. Apenas minutos después del pequeño enfrentamiento, el gileano Garron Baines halló una hornacina mágica como la del exterior del templo, pero con una novedad: esta emitía pequeños destellos. Convencido de que la lanza recargada que portaba causaría algún efecto, introdujo el artefacto en la ranura, la cual empezó a sacudirse con el contacto de la magia. Tras una fuerte vibración, la hornacina lanzó un fuerte rayo de color azul eléctrico que se dirigió hacia la torre que brillaba al final de la avenida, impactando contra ella y provocando que su escudo mágico de protección se evaporase. Con ello, la última franja del camino urbano quedaba limpio. '' en un avanzado estado de transformación serpentina, provocado por la influencia de la Perla de Azjatar.'']] Mientras avanzaban subiendo una larga escalinata hacia la torre final, los incursores descubrieron a Jonathan Drake, que los estaba esperando. Su ominosa transformación continuaba; ya que en su rostro se observaban rasgos cada vez más serpentinos y menos humanos. El pirata juró detener a los asaltantes, para que no llegasen al final, y se encomendó de nuevo a la Reina Azshara antes de entregarse al combate. La batalla fue intensa, pero finalmente se decantó a favor de los incursores cuando el Velasangre recibió varias heridas (pese a despachar a un par de soldados), y finalmente ser atravesado en el rostro por la lanza del enano Hallvard. Con el ex-corsario traidor firmemente muerto, los aventureros continuaron hacia la última plataforma de la torre. Allí en lo alto se encontraba una alta naga, de escamas azules y grandes membranas púrpuras, que sonreía orgullosa mientras sostenía la perla de Azajatar, la misma que que ella había fabricado. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, un marinero veterano llamado Martín no pudo contenerse y con su espada en alto cargó contra la mujer serpiente. Esta, apenas sin moverse, le lanzó un hechizo de viento que lo lanzó volando por donde había venido, pero con tan mala fortuna que la caída le rompió el cráneo y acabó con su vida. Tras ver a su compañero muerto, el mago del Kirin Tor, Tayschren Albar trató sin éxito de conjurar una bola de fuego, que le explotó cuando la naga deshizo con rapidez el hechizo. Ya con un momento para despegar los labios, la naga Azjatar les propuso una alianza si se unían al bando de Azshara. Sin embargo, todos se negaron. Como portavoz de aquella negativa, el brutal nórdico Björn Magnusson Hardrada agarró firmemente su hacha y cargó contra la naga, quien esta vez no pudo detener al atacante y recibió un duro hachazo. Casi al instante, el enano Hallvard volvió a lanzar su lanza, la cual se clavó en la cola de la naga, a la par que Björn hacía bailar su hacha de nuevo, provocando que las escamas de la mujer serpiente saltasen en estallidos de sangre. Enfurecida por las heridas recibidas, la naga devolvió el resto de ataques y conjuró una tormenta de escarcha, que acabó con la mayoría de los presentes. Sin embargo, no había impactado contra Hamira Wildberg. La salvaje mujer dio un enérgico brinco y agarró a la naga con sus piernas, que aferraron el cuello del monstruo. Teniendo a su presa bien aferrada, Hamira batió sus armas sobre el rostro de Azjatar, haciéndole varios cortes hasta destrozarla y matarla. Con la muerte de la naga, la perla de Azjatar rodó por el suelo, hasta que el mago Tayschren Albar la tapó y se quedó con su custodia para entregarla a Dalaran, donde sería analizada. En cuanto al resto de la expedición militar de La Hidra, unos pocos soldados supervivientes se unieron (tarde) a la torre repleta de muertos y heridos. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, habían vencido. Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Otros eventos